Infinity
by Pii
Summary: The amount of humans' wish is infinite. What Naruto wished for has been fulfilled up to this day. He defeated Kaguya, had his final fight with Sasuke. He married Hinata and is the Seventh Hokage of Konoha. He has two kids. Something was not right. What he wanted has been fulfilled up to this day. Could it be... he was caught up in a dream? Alternate Ending. One-shot.


**Infinity**

 _The amount of humans' wish is infinite._

Years have passed. He was no longer the lonely, useless little boy who couldn't do anything. He was no longer the demon fox, nor is the demon fox a demon anymore. Years have passed ever since he became someone acknowledged by the village, ever since the battle with Pein, ever since Jiraiya the sannin's death. It has been years ever since the battle with the very Otsutsuki Kaguya. And there he was, he was Uzumaki Naruto: the hero who fought and saved the world from the ten tails, Kaguya, and saved everyone from being trapped in infinite tsukiyomi along with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Hatake Kakashi. The nine-tails' host, reincarnation of Ashura, hero and savior of the world who ended the cycle of hatred, or you would have called him now as the Seventh Hokage.

It was just like a dream come true, Naruto thought at first. He gained the title he really wanted for so long. He now has a family of his own. Hinata is a beautiful and caring wife. Boruto is loud and hyper, just like him. And there's young sweet Himawari who cares for people deeply just like her mother. Kurama stayed with him. Naruto was no longer alone.

Things have been too peaceful. There was almost no war or anything to the point that Naruto's skills have gotten dull. Working on paperwork every day, it made him a bit bored. Sometimes he would wish something would happen to get him out of this boredom. Not that he would want the world into the ever-lasting war again, but he would be lying if he is not missing the thrill of a battle.

And then, as if on cue, Sasuke's bird arrived in front of his office, right outside the window. It was calling for action. In the next few days, all he know is he was caught up in some interesting events. Once it was all over, Naruto was glad. However, his little heart wouldn't mind if something interesting would happen again recently.

And then there it was, just like how he has hoped. This time, his son was joining into the battle. He had always wished Sasuke to be close with Boruto, and then it just happened. The fight was not over. The Otsutsukis were back. He didn't know why it has always been the Otsutsuki in the fights lately, but he supposed it was better to have one common enemy than keep creating the cycle of hate over and over again.

Naruto was always hoping to be close with his son, and then it just happened like that.

He wanted the thrill of battle to be back, and he got it. He wanted to see his son becoming a man he is supposed to be, and then there he was. Boruto has surpassed the big legend. He saw Boruto overcoming the legend: him. He smiled proudly for him. But then that was when Naruto stopped and think.

Think about it… every time he wished for something these days, it happened.

It was only human nature to keep wishing for something. Everything happening right now is realistic, or maybe way too realistic for him to believe that it was a dream. He could still feel pain. It was one way to confirm that it was not a dream. Everything was just right. Yet he noticed something was wrong.

Every time he wished for something, it came true. He wished to fight Sasuke one last time, and he got it. He wished to be praised after the battle, and there it was. When he looked at all the fangirls and thought maybe it was about time for him to get married, he found love. He understood Sakura didn't love him and so he wished he could find someone else for him to love, and that's when he found Hinata. There was the time were he thought he would want a son and a daughter just like him and Hinata. And he got them, just like that. He became the Hokage. Everything was something he subsconciously wished for up until now. He missed the thrill of battle, and he gained the thrill of battle in an instant. He didn't realize anything was wrong at all, all these time…

"Otou-chan?" Came voice of Boruto, his own son. He was wearing his old jacket and Sasuke's hitaite, just like how he wished his son would come in term with him and Sasuke.

Naruto stared at Boruto, wishing he was real. He loved Boruto, he loved his son. He loved his family with all his might. He had his suspiciousness. Naruto was suspicious. What if… his son was never his son?

Naruto was shaking, he stared at Boruto. They just beat the enemy together. His son has passed through his father's level, just like how he wished for it. Why was he feeling like this?

* * *

"So, in the end both Naruto and Sasuke were caught in the infinite tsukiyomi as well," Hagoromo spoke. He was out in the battlefield, facing his mother, Kaguya. He had thought it might happen, but he didn't think that chance to be actually happened.

Hashirama managed to call him out of Madara's body after they lose the remained awakened shinobis. The battle was now left to the reanimated plus Hagoromo against Kaguya. Hagoromo eyed the pupas Naruto and Sasuke are in, thinking a way to wake the two up from their slumber.

"Sweet dreams, they are dreaming." Kaguya said. True, once they fell into the genjutsu, no one will able to tell apart between a dream and reality. Maybe some will, but they won't be able to do anything against it.

"Mother!" Hagoromo spoke out. "What you are doing is wrong! Life is worth something more than dreams!"

 _But, oh look at those sleeping children. They dreamt beautiful dreams._ "My children are happy,"

"No, they are not!" Minato replied.

"My children… are happy in their dreams." _Why bother to wake up?_

There must be a way to wake them up, at least those two. Hagoromo thought. He thought for a plan for a while as the reanimated kages tried to settle things with Kaguya as hard as they can. Once he got it, he set the plan into action, in hoping that he could at least wake his two children up.

 _Just you two wait and wake up soon… Naruto! …Sasuke!_

* * *

"Tou-chan?" Boruto asked again, this time trying to get a hand on Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke's voice came. "What's wrong?"

"Bo-Boruto," Naruto trailed off. "Sasuke," He turned his head to look at his best friend. Both of them looking at him, throwing confused look. "What is wrong with you, dobe?"

He touched them. First, he touched Boruto's face. And then he moved and placed his hand on Sasuke. They were real. Those are really real.

"Oi, dobe? What's wrong?"

"What is wrong with you, Kuso Oyaji? Just answer us already!"

"Did the jutsu earlier do something to his brain?" Sasuke guessed, concerned by the Hokage's condition.

Naruto hoped Sasuke and Boruto would tell him that none of this is a dream, just to make him sure. Reassurement is want he really need right now. However, he couldn't bring himself to tell them what has been bothering him right now. It would be weird. It's not like he could just say 'Hey, funny how I thought you two are illusions created by Kaguya a long time ago, huh? Hahaha'. Nope, they are not going to buy that.

However, just as he thought about it, both of them hugged him right there, on that place. It shocked Naruto that he could barely say anything. It was just… too sudden.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said. "We are not fakes. We are really us. This is not a dream."

 _BA-THUMP!_

How can… Sasuke know that so precisely? The thing he was just thinking… there was no way Sasuke could guess that exactly right.

"Tou-chan. It's not a dream. You are wide awake now, baka." Boruto said. "It's not like you are trapped in an infinite tsukiyomi you fought years ago."

 _BA-THUMP!_

Naruto felt chills all over his body right now. Could he be…? No way! He was outside the thing that time! There was no way…

 _BA-THUMP!_

"What's wrong, Tou-chan?"

No, no, Boruto. I love you, he thought. You can't be a dream! Then again, all these years were too good to be just called a dream. There's no way in hell…

He wished nothing else for now. Naruto wished to know the truth. He closed his eyes shut. Half hoping he would still be there with Sasuke and Boruto. But more than that, he wanted to know the truth. Anything would do, as long as it is the truth.

And then that was when he reopened his eyes, everything was black. He was alone. He noticed his attire changed back to when he was still 16 years old. However, things were torn apart. It was so messy. And then, he saw his older Hokage self walking to him. His body was shining. "You finally figured it out, huh?" His Hokage self asked.

Naruto was speechless, but then he nodded.

"I knew you would be finding out." His Hokage self replied. "Yes, it was all a dream."

Naruto just stayed quiet. No matter how much he loved this world, he has to go back.

"Kaguya is still out there, but the way will be opened soon," His Hokage self said. "Go on, and make this whole dream come true." He turned to a way, telling the real Naruto to go over there.

"Good luck, I know you can do it." He gave him an assuring smile. Naruto nodded back, smiling in response. It was all a dream. It took him that long to realize that. But then again, it might be just a few minutes happening outside. He wanted to leave, but then he remembered about the son he never had. He has grown so attached to him. He wished to see him just one last time, before heading out to the harsh reality and finishing the fight. Just then, Boruto appeared right on his father's side. He grinned and gave out his hand, offering a fist-bump to Naruto for the first and last time.

Naruto looked at him and smiled, before giving Boruto the last fist bump.

The Seventh Hokage and his son looked at him with smile. They didn't have to tell him that, but he knew what they meant by that look.

 _Go and fight it!_

Smiling back, Naruto left the two and headed to the light, jumping out from it.

 _After all, humans' wishes are infinite._

* * *

"Huh?" That was the first thing Naruto said the second he was out from the thing warped around him.

"There you are, Naruto!" Minato's voice rang into his ears. "You two has finally woken up! It's time to finish the battle just like you said!"

"E-eh?" Naruto looked at himself. He was certainly back to his 16-years old self. He was no longer the Seventh Hokage. There was no longer Boruto. He was just Uzumaki Naruto.

A fighter from the Shinobi alliance.

On his side, Uchiha Sasuke just woken up from his slumber, just like him. He rubbed his eyes before revealing the rinnegan on his left eye. He stared at Naruto, who then looked like he was surprised and collecting his remaining lives from the dream he just had.

"Good, I was thinking how long it would take you to be out from that sleep!" He could hear Kurama's words in his head. Soon, Naruto found himself in his mindscape.

"What is so noisy? I was just having a very good dream," Shukaku commented.

"You all! All of you just dreamed something as well!" Naruto exclaimed to the bijuus. "You guys are no different!"

"Heh, at least we can return to the field of battle and finish the thing now," Gyuuki said.

Naruto nodded. He looked at every one of the bijuus and smiled. Kurama returned that smile as a grin.

"Alright, now… get your chakras ready!" Naruto said as he returned his focus to the battlefield. Now back on his Rikudo Sannin mode, Naruto dashed to Kaguya with Sasuke on his side.

"Good morning sleeping beauties, I was just wondering how long you two would continue sleeping." Hashirama said with a smile, happy to find both Sasuke and Naruto back to the battle.

"I am glad you two are back. Now we can put a finish to my Mother," Hagoromo said. A bit surprised to find Hagoromo out in the battle, Naruto and Sasuke gasped. But they decided not to say anything about it.

"How long has it been?" Naruto asked.

"A few hours, at least we got you two back now." Tobirama replied.

Naruto and Sasuke joined forces with the reincarnated kages and the Rikudo Sannin himself. The fight was intense. Naruto remembered how back in the dream he was off fighting Kaguya in another dimention along with the rest of team 7. It was kind of cool, Naruto thought. But it was not the time for another dream, right?

Knowing what they must do, the two leaped forward, trying to find a chance to seal Kaguya. As they run side by side, Naruto found himself looking at Sasuke.

Naruto then remembered what happened after the fight in that dream. He remembered fighting with Sasuke in his dream, losing both of their hands as the result of their final fight. He stared at Sasuke's left hand. It was still there, along with his right hand. The hands that have the marks to seal Kaguya once and for all.

Sasuke found Naruto staring at him, only to be staring at Naruto back. It was in a middle of a battle. However, it didn't stop them to stare at each other. Something was different, Naruto noticed. Sasuke was staring at him while thinking about something. It caught his attention. "Oi," Naruto began. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replied, looking out from Naruto's face. "Just remembered about my dream when I was in that thing,"

 _Me too_ , Naruto thought to himself.

An attack was coming and both of them dodged in unison. Both of them charging up for a combined attack and then Sasuke told Naruto, "I had a dream about killing you." Sasuke confessed.

Naruto was shocked by this, however he continued charging his attack.

"At first I thought I was happy for it, but then I was not." Sasuke said. "I started regretting it. Only to make you alive in that dream again and started killing you again…"

"Sasuke,"

"I lived in a nightmare instead of a happy dream like how everyone said it was supposed to be." Sasuke told him. "I wanted to wake up, but I couldn't. I really wished to kill you, but then again… I was not." He then looked up at Naruto before saying, "I keep wishing for things, and it was infinite. It came into a perfect loop. I realized it was a dream the second you are alive again, so I wanted to destroy it. But then I regretted killing you, and you were alive again."

"Shut up, scaredy cat." Naruto replied. "Yes, I understand. I forgive you."

Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief. He was just admitted he wished to kill him to the point he dreamed that in the infinite tsukiyomi. "But, I-"

"But then you wished me to be in your side again." Naruto said. "You wished for the real me." He said. "Just like how I wished for the real you."

"Naruto…"

"Now, let's finish this fight."

The ultimate attack was sent flying, causing great explosion when the combined jutsus merged. As they guessed, Kaguya was dodging that. They were prepared to that. Using the Fourth's hiraishin, Naruto and Sasuke appeared right beside Kaguya. Together, the two put an end to Kaguya's actions.

* * *

Everyone was waking up from their sleep. The world was once again saved. It was no different from his dream, with the exception of Sakura protesting that she was left out from saving the world. The reincarnated kages left, after Minato said a 'Happy Birthday' to his son. Hagoromo left, and everyone was going home. There was no bloody fight between him and Sasuke. There were funerals, and Kakashi became the Hokage. Nothing much was different. Perhaps Naruto could really meet Boruto and Himawari in the actual future.

But, then again… this was the real life. Would he turn the thing into an exact replica like his previous one? Not even Boruto wanted to live in an exact replica life of his father, Naruto thought. He has lived through his years of life once, and it was his choice on how he would live his now.

Back in that world, the world has gained peace. There were no longer fights. There was only one common enemy for them to fight. But, is that really so in this one? The last he checked, humans' emotions held no limits. It was infinite. There was nothing that could be confirmed unless he checked the world for himself. There was a possibility that the continuing fights from the other Otsutsuki was only there in his dream because he missed that thrill of a fight, but there could be a possibility the peace in his dream was also because it was his desire as well.

Sasuke would leave again, wouldn't he? As he believed he did sin during his life, especially that he did commit that he killed Naruto in his mind. The raven would leave Konoha, saying that it was his path of redemption. Naruto knew arguing with the raven to stay was no use, so he had already packed his stuffs on that day and waited for him outside the gate. At least, if he would try to check it out, he won't be alone in doing so.

 _I am sorry, Boruto. But meeting with you have to wait._

"What are you doing here, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke asked, staring at Naruto who already packed his belongings with him.

"What you are doing?" Naruto asked back.

"Leaving on my redemption," Sasuke shot back, and then noticing what Naruto held on his hand.

Giving the hitaite to his best friend, Naruto replied, "I am returning this to you,"

Sasuke received it, thinking how long Naruto has been holding to that hitaite. Neither spoke anything anymore to each other. And then Sasuke turned as he started leaving. Naruto started following him. It kind of bugged Sasuke so he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking outside." Naruto simply replied.

"You have nothing to do with this." Sasuke retorted.

"It doesn't have anything to do with you." Naruto said. "I just wanted to go this way."

"It's quite obvious that you are following me." Sasuke replied.

"The goal of my road is you," Naruto replied, flashing his grin just like he always do.

"Tch, I am serious." Sasuke said. "Don't joke around."

Traveling the world to see how it is was his goal, but his end goal would be always Sasuke. There was no way he would assume the world is at peace if he was unsure of his best friend's feelings yet. The Uchiha still felt the grief of losing Naruto in that dream-or nightmare, as Sasuke called it. Making Sasuke's heart feeling at peace was Naruto's end goal. "No, I am serious." Naruto smiled again. And he kept following Sasuke.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

With that, the two left the dreams they once dreamt of having and started their new ones.

 **End**

 _Before anyone got their hands on my throat, first of all I don't hate the ending. I just tried to try my attempt at making an alternate ending. Second of all, I thank you all to take your time to read this pretty random one-shot I made out of boredom. Things are confusing and rushed at parts. I myself don't even know what I am actually writing because when I reread this thing… I do think things felt off because… well, idk what to put in some parts above. Including the descriptive parts._

 _Note that I really really love you to stay and read until the end of the story! Even though this story was a totally random one. I really wanted to make this a SasuNaru fanfic but then I turned it into a rather normal ending in the end. Some of you might be confused by how jumpy things are in this fic, but I am glad you stayed through this crappy writing I did._

 _So, yeah. Once again thank you and have a nice day! ~Pii_


End file.
